protege vs mentor
by tvdatorhg1
Summary: sorry i'm totally changing the summery and title but there was a plot twist even i didn't know about : Caroline comes to new Orleans to see klaus but her and Marcel end up getting along a little too well for klaus's taste rated t for language t for language
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:so umm yeah I know Caroline isn't in the originals (yet) but I fell in love with the idea of Caroline coming to new Orleans and raising klause's baby child so that's what I did and for those of you who aren't klaroline believers... I make no apologies.**

* * *

Caroline was done. She was fed up with Tyler, college, and just vampires in general so she did the thing that any rational person would do in her place... *sigh* she went to the deadliest of all vampires: Klaus Mikealson. In retrospect it wasn't the wisest choice for her to go to HIM of all people to get AWAY from vampires, but she knew wherever she went she would have to deal with vampires and also wherever she went she wouldn't stop thinking about Niklaus Mikealson for as long as she lived (which should be VERY long considering she was a vampire). She had arrived in new Orleans after the long drive from mystic falls. Caroline found the nearest hotel, and compelled the manager to give her a room. The hotel wasn't fancy but it wasn't groady so she decided she would stay there until she found klaus. After she got a room and unpacked, she took a shower before heading out, she went to a nearby bar and sat at the bar she ordered some water from the bartender that introduced herself as kami. Then, she got the map she had found of the town, and decided where she would start looking. After hours of asking questions to find out where Klaus was then compelling the people to forget about her, Caroline was so tired she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She would just have to resume looking tomorrow.

* * *

**Klaus POV:**

Klaus was impatiently watching as one of Marcel's daywalkers whispered in Marcel's ear. He didn't know why Marcel insisted on having his idiot goons whisper secretly to him, He could totally and obviously hear what they were saying. " Someone has been asking questions about Klaus all over town than compelling them to forget, she asked me and I acted like I was just a human. I didn't tell her anything just to be safe." The daywalker said and Marcel nodded to him " What does this vampire look like?"Klaus asked suspiciously the daywalker fidgeted and looked at Marcel for confirmation he nodded, and Klaus rolled his eyes. " Well she had blond hair, blue eyes she was attractive I guess" the daywalker said hesitantly, Klaus nodded " Marcel we will continue this conversation later ." it wasn't a question or a request it was a command , Klaus had more important things to deal with, like the beautiful blond vampire who he was sure had come to see him. He had a lot to tell Caroline." Goodbye klaus"

* * *

**Caroline POV:  
**The next day, Caroline went to the same bar and ordered water again. "Hey, do you know someone by the name of Niklaus Mikealson?"she asked an attractive mixed man that looked a few years older than her. "Yes I do believe I have" he smirked "*sigh* It's okay i'll just keep - wait did you say yes?!" her eyes lit up she was so used to getting rejected she was surprised. " Yes in fact I will call him right now" He said with another smirk that reminded her of Klaus." By the way my name is Marcel"Were the last words she heard before two hands came out of no where and everything went black.

'


	2. Chapter 2

**so I stayed up real late posting a new update for this and my other story i'm doing right now ( you should check that out by the way it's about truth or dare with it's a tvd fanfic) so I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Caroline woke up to a throbbing pain in her head. She was blind folded so she used her other senses to try to find out where she was, there was wood flooring underneath her and it smelled like dust , she was also tied up. "Well well , well hello sleeping beauty" She had heard that voice before she remembered ... *flashback* " Yes in fact I will call him right now" He said with another smirk that reminded her of Klaus." By the way my name is Marcel"  
" Marcel is it?" Her blind fold was lifted to reveal Marcel above her "You remembered?" She was done playing games " Where am I? What do you want with me? Where's Klaus?" He raised up his hands "wow slow down one at a time" she glared " fine, where's Klaus?" he smiled "How did I know that was the first question you would ask?" she shook her head " Answer the question" she said, she was getting mad now " Well I suspect he's looking for you which leads me to MY question how do you know him?" she shook her head again " That's not how it works answer my question then I will answer yours" he sighed. " Your'e in a church attic, I don't know what I want with you yet , it depends on how much you're worth to Klaus. There, does that answer your questions?" she nodded stuck her bound hands out and shook his " i'm Caroline nice to meet you" she said. He tilted his head to the side and shook her hand suspiciously "You're strange you know that?" He asked, she shrugged "yeah" he untied her hands "you can keep your hands untied because I like you, but just remember I have about 500 years on you which means i'm about 500 times stronger" Caroline shrugged " yup, I know how it goes" he nodded " just as long as we are clear."  
Marcel told Caroline the basics of why Klaus was here and what was going he told her about Divena, the night and daywalkers, the witches, the baby and pretty much everything she missed "So basically Klaus is coming to "reclaim" his throne and rule all of new Orleans with an army of hybrids that his own child created? Am I missing anything?" Marcel gave her a thumbs up " no that's basically the basics" he said and Caroline laughed " Typical Klaus, how do you know him anyway" So Marcel told her about him raising Marcel from a young age when he was a slave and turned him when he got old enough "But that was so kind it doesn't sound like him at all" Marcel nodded "He has this thing about betrayal and he thinks i'm betraying him by ruling "his" kingdom for a few years while he's gone hiding like a coward from his father and now he thinks he can just come back and take the throne back."  
"So how do YOU know Klaus?" she smiled " Well while he was out running like a coward from his father he made came to a little town called mystic falls. Well he went there with bad intentions I won't get into the details it was just some hybrid army thing, but I really thought he was more than that. I was the only one he showed his real self to" she giggled " I think he had a bit of a soft spot for me and I kind of liked his big bad side too but I would never admit it because none of my friends would approve and I had a boyfriend. Then at our graduation ceremony he told me goodbye and told me he intended on us being together eventually that was when he left. Then I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me and I realized that I should come here so ... that's what I did" Marcel lifted his eyebrows " You may be worth more than I thought , and not just because you're important to Klaus but I kind of find myself seeing what he sees in you. " she smiled.

* * *

**Klaus POV:  
**He had to find her. If Marcel so much as put a hand on her he was going to kill him. He followed her scent (yes her scent he had where wolf senses too, and he felt a little crazy running around town sniffing the air,but it was worth it for Caroline.) After hours of searching he finally found her scent leading to the church. He walked in and automatically headed for the attic. There he found Caroline and Marcel having a conversation. " hello Klaus care to join us?" He said putting an arm around Caroline. At a speed only a original could pull off he threw off Marcel's arm and grabbed Caroline " Are you hurt? Did he touch you? I swear to god if he laid one finger on you-" she smiled "I'm find Klaus, I missed you too" and just like that she hugged him and he has his Caroline back. " I hate to leave so soon Marcel but we must go we have ... business to attend to." Klaus said and Caroline giggled. Marcel just nodded and looked at the ground " Hey I really don't blame you for liking her it's hard not to." He said as they walked out the door. Klaus sent Caroline to get into the car while he stayed back to talk to Marcel " Marcel, I see the way you look at her and I will not tolerate it." Klaus said " If you so much as breath on her the wrong way I will rip your throat out ... with my teeth." Klaus said to get the point across.

* * *

**I don't have any idea why I went that way with it I really did not expect that it just ... came to me so ... I guess Klaus and Marcel are going to fight over Care now. I kinda like it :)**


End file.
